Dreaming Awake
by AlternateFlowers
Summary: Old kink meme fill. Oz had just wanted to take a nap with Gilbert like old times... (Oz/Gil, adult content)


An old kink meme fill uploaded!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own or make profit from PH.  
**Warnings:** Sexual content.

_xoxox_

"Just like old times," Oz had said.

'_Old times.' _

Old times were a young Oz, Gilbert, and Ada, running through the gardens until they could run no longer- collapsing into a pile at the base of a tree on a warm summer day. They would often fall asleep together there, leaning against one another and content with all the peace of youth and warmth of friendship.

_Those_ were old times.

Old times were most certainly _not_ a petrified and stammering adult Gilbert with a teenage Oz draped over his chest telling him to stop being ridiculous. Ridiculous about the fact they were _on a bed._

Highly inappropriate and most certainly not a tree trunk, Gil had insisted.

But they were best friends and Oz just wanted to nap together, like before, it wouldn't take long. Supposedly. The threat of someone walking in did nothing nothing to sway Oz's logic regardless of Gil's apparent nerves over it.

There was nothing wrong with two friends just sleeping, unless Gil was thinking they would be doing more scandalous things? The way Oz had raised his eyebrow to accompany that suggestion left Gilbert feeling so guilty and dirty at the thought that he had promptly shut up.

The older man had been innocently reclining on his bed reading over paperwork when the boy had burst in and tackle-sprawled across his lap before proclaiming his intentions.

Were these the 'new times' then?

Gilbert hoped not. He'd never survive.

What Oz didn't know was that Gil was touched that Oz wanted to be close to him, even in that setting; it was the _sleeping_ aspect that was the real problem.

In the years before, when Oz had been lost to Abyss, Gilbert's nights had been filled with nightmares and despair. As the years went on however, despair had turned to longing and nightmares to... terribly improper, shameful, dreams. Once Oz returned he had thought the dreams would disappear with the relief of having his master back, but... He'd thought wrong. The dreams had gotten _worse_. Nearly every time he awoke it was with a mess or a problem, aside from the occasional left over nightmare thrown in between. He had no explanation for it other than his own body was out to get him and that he must truly be a loathsome person for his subconscious to conjure up such improper thoughts of his master while he slept.

Resigned to his fate now, Gilbert could only hope he'd manage to stay awake and still the entire time Oz slept. He couldn't imagine how awkward it could get otherwise.

But Oz was stretched across his chest looking so pleased that Gilbert couldn't remain bitter for long.

It wasn't Oz's fault.

With a long suffering sigh, he ruffled the boy's hair fondly before waiting for the blond to fall asleep; trying not to be lulled unconscious by the warmth of their closeness himself.

Oz didn't see what the big deal was, but Gil had finally given up being a spoilsport so he wasn't going to press. As an adult, Gil's cries and protests were usually more comical than cute, but at least with his increased size Gil's chest made a much better pillow than it ever had before.

Now if only Gil would _relax_.

Gil was stiff as a board with a racing heart underneath his cheek, just how was Oz supposed to fall asleep like this? Slightly suspicious and rather confused, Oz slowed his breathing and relaxed his body to feign sleep to see if it would make a difference.

Sure enough, a short moment later the older man's body slackened with a relieved sigh. '_Why would he be so anxious about me falling asleep? Was he worried I wouldn't?_' Oz frowned silently to himself. He waited for any further explanation, but a long stretch of silence later all that seemed to be happening was Gil falling asleep himself. Unsatisfied, Oz huffed softly but settled down over Gil's heartbeat to let the comforting sound help him drift off as well. He really had sincerely just wanted to nap with his friend, give or take some added teasing...

And it was nice. The familiarity and the closeness in silence. Things had been so stressful lately it was just what he needed.

With those thoughts, Oz felt himself slipping into dreams; images of gardens and laughter during lighter times already at the forefront of his mind.

_xoxoxox_

Oz jolted awake an imperceptible amount of time later to a pain at his hip, blinking blearily out into the dimly lit room in confusion. There was a lamp on at the bedside table but the sun had set, so he must've been asleep for a couple hours at least.

The blond let out a displeased groan as he decided all he wanted was to go _back_ to sleep.

He'd been so warm and comfortable!

Reaching down to rub the sting at his hip, Oz froze when his hand landed on Gil's.

_'Hm?'_ He pulled himself back a little to look down and was alarmed for a moment when he realized Gil's entire body was trembling on and off, one hand fisted tightly in the fabric of Oz's shorts at the hip and the other gripping the bedsheets- tiny, almost unnoticeable, noises of distress escaping the other man's throat.

"Gil," Oz whispered in concern, worried his friend was trapped in a nightmare.

…Until his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

The deep flush of color across the expression on Gil's face said it all. Oz covered his mouth with one hand to keep from laughing, eyes twinkling with devious amusement in the dark.

Gil was having naughty dreams! Oz's mind sparked with curiosity as he wondered which girl Gil dreamt of at night. He had teased and asked Gil about crushes and girlfriends before and had always received a negative answer.

'_You dirty liar, Gil!'_

It wasn't until Gil tugged at his hip again that Oz realized the true awkwardness of the situation. And the hardness pressing against his lower stomach.

….Oh.

Oz felt his face heat and shifted the weight to his arms to lift himself up, but even in slumber Gil managed to make things more difficult- the hand at Oz's hip slipping around his waist to tug Oz closer with a whimper. Oz nearly squawked, clenching his jaw and staring down in disbelief as Gil held him close and started _moving_. He was seconds away from wriggling out of the hold whether it woke Gil or not when he heard it.

"Nnh, you..."

_'You...' _ Oz felt his throat tighten as a strange and heavy feeling gathered in his chest.

The need to know who Gil was dreaming about was suddenly overwhelming. He watched Gil's face in the lamplight silently willing his servant to say a name.

_Anything but Ada's name,_ he thought darkly.

Nothing could have prepared him for the name when it finally came.

"Oz..."

Oz stiffened, certain he had misheard or Gil had awoken. But the whisper was clear as day in the quiet of the room. Maybe it was different then, he could be somewhere in the background of the dream, somehow-

"_Oz."_ Gil whispered again more heatedly, shifting restlessly in sleep.

Something dangerous and warm pooled in Oz's stomach, accompanied by the red burn of a blush Oz could feel creep straight up to his ears.

This...

Someone was dreaming of him.

_Gilbert,_ was dreaming of him.

Dreaming of _being with him._

He didn't know what to think but he'd never honestly imagined anyone, let alone Gil, would actually dream of being with him. Flirting and flattery were fun, as was making others smile in general, but he never seriously considered anyone would reciprocate anything- with him.

He couldn't see why.

Why anyone would want to.

_When not even his father w- No. No, he had friends now. Precious friends. But..._

But Gil...

Oz knew he should move away. Gil was asleep and unaware. His best friend, his servant. This wasn't supposed to happen.

But as Gil arched against him mumbling broken pieces of his name and quiet sounds of pleasure all the young Vessalius could do was wonder what they were doing in Gil's dream and try not to get any more turned on.

It may as well have been a lost cause.

By the time Oz realized he was rocking his hips back into Gil's, he was already so hard and it felt so good he could only press his face into Gil's shoulder gasping for breath.

Thoughts of stopping were quickly replaced with '_is this what he's dreaming of?_' and torn desires of wishing Gil were awake and concern of what would happen if he actually awoke.

"Ah..."

_Crazy_. This was. He must have lost his mind or, perhaps, he was still asleep and this was all some messed up dream of his own.

But it felt so real.

The drag of fabric between their erections was maddening. The mix of coarse and soft cloth vaguely masking the warmth and hardness of _Gil's arousal_ that he was arching against. That, coupled with the quiet little whines and groans Gil was letting out near his ear and his out of control imagination, had Oz's whole body feeling hot to the point of feverish.

And then he was there. Just like that. Shuddering and biting his lip as Gil tensed and sighed beneath him with a whisper of his name.

Oz stared wide-eyed into the darkened room as he caught his breath.

Gods, he'd just... gotten off on Gil. Literally. And Gil had gotten off dreaming about _him_.

Did Gil always dream about him?

Would Gil remember what he dreamt?

Did Oz even want him to?

…

...Yes.

It was too hard to believe. He wanted to know what it would be like if Gil were awake. If Gil really wanted him. If Gil even...

Agh. Oz wrinkled his nose. There was cooling stickiness in his shorts. He needed to change and wash up. Gil was just... Gil was going to wake up to a nice mess, since Oz was going to let him figure that out for himself.

Served him right for confusing his master without even asking. Tch.

Oz cautiously pulled away and made for the bathroom. Gil's limbs were limp and relaxed now, offering no resistance, and thankfully gave only a quiet rustle.

Lucky~

Now...

Now he just had to wait.

And think.

He had some thinking to do...

_xoxoxoxox_

Gilbert startled awake some time later, realizing Oz's warmth was no longer at his chest. Sitting up quickly he looked around in a near panic before noticing the boy was a short distance away, curled up near his arm.

Relaxing, he made to get off the bed and... froze.

._..Shit._

The discomfort in his pants was unmistakable. Brief lingering images of his dream resurfaced and Gil nearly swore aloud. Oz had been _right there_. It was blessed luck the boy hadn't awoken, he couldn't even imagine if he had... Ugh.

Rushing off in a haste to change and clean himself up, Gil missed the knowing green eyes that had opened the second he left the bed.

Oz stretched out comfortably across the sheets, resting his chin on folded arms as he waited for Gil to return. Gil was in for a bit of a game when he returned.

Now to just...

"A-ah, sorry, did I wake you? How did you sleep?"

Gil met Oz's gaze warily as he reentered the room, trying not to appear guilty in the face of his master's observational skills.

"I slept great! What about Gil?" Oz's smile widened.

"...Too well," Gilbert muttered bitterly. "I hadn't planned to sleep at all."

"You were planning to have me sleep alone? So mean!" Oz pouted, secretly delighted as Gil sputtered in denial for a moment. "But I'm glad you did, and... did Gil have any dreams?"

Gilbert froze, heart skipping a beat with dread for a moment before pounding nervously in his chest.

Dreams?

Oz's face was calm and cheerful but the servant knew better than to take that as innocent.

"Why do you ask?" He managed to force out without stuttering.

"Gil looked really happy while he was asleep so I just wondered what he was dreaming about!"

'Happy'... It took all of Gilbert's focus to avoid coloring at the irony of that comment.

"It was nice to see you so peaceful, so... I just wondered is all." Oz added, seemingly thoughtful.

The older man scrutinized the younger cautiously, feeling a nervous sweat start to gather at his neck, but the curiosity and tone seemed sincere enough. Still. Concerning such a shameful affair it was vital to be careful. And Oz had always been able to catch him in a lie before, which meant he should...

"I did. I guess." He grudgingly answered, shrugging.

"Hm. About what?"

'_What!? About-_'

"Nothing! I don't really remember."

Gilbert knew he must have screwed up delivering that defense somehow, since Oz immediately got that devious gleam in his eyes and hopped to his feet to prowl closer.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, and that's a lie agai-"

"It's not!"

"Gil that's so suspicious! It's just a dream so what's the big deal?"

"The only thing suspicious is your prying!"

Hmph. Oz understood exactly why Gil was being defensive. The poor man looked about ready to hit his frazzled limit and make an escape, but Oz had other plans. Reaching out to grab one of Gil's hands he brought it close to his chest and held it between his own, startling Gil out of his fretting.

"Gil," Oz started, using a deceivingly soothing tone, "I just wanted to know what made you look so content. Can you really not tell me?"

And then he pouted.

Gil gave a look of abject horror.

Guilt flooded in to replace paranoia and he bit his lip. Whether Oz was purposefully torturing him or truly affected Gilbert had never been able to withstand _that look._

"It's not that." Though it sort of was. "Fine."

"Oh? So what did you dream about?"

Glancing down at the small hands holding his own, Gilbert weighed his words carefully.

"You." It wasn't a lie. Damn all the _details_ to the Abyss. "It was nice. That's all." Also mostly the truth, which rather made him feel even more guilty and bitter about it really.

Oz looked down and flushed a bit sheepishly, both flattered and amused as he knew what Gil's words were hiding. But it told him exactly what he wanted to know.

Gil remembered.

Gil was aware.

Referring to it in a positive light, even.

Looking up he could see Gil was trying his best to look nonchalant and composed about the situation, but the growing color in his cheeks was impressively unconvincing. Oz smiled, tugging Gil's hand closer and tightening his grip.

Oz had never really had dreams of his own.

He'd wanted friends. He'd wanted approval. He'd wanted forever.

Unrealistic dreams.

In his _other_ dreams most people were faceless or strangers.

But maybe...

"Hey, Gil..."

He wanted to see if he could make all of Gil's dreams come true.

_xoxox_


End file.
